Revelation
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina finds out that Gold is her father. How will she react to this news and how does Neal react to the news that he has a sister?
1. Chapter 1

Regina was standing next to Henry and Emma when Gold lowered himself on his knee and proposed to Belle. She was still a bit furious that he had survived through killing her mother, although she had a realistic chance of being good. She looked to Henry who was a bit bored and she chuckled. He looked up to her and grinned.

"Not really interesting, is it?",Regina whispered and Henry shook his head. He laid an arm around her waist and buried his head in her stomach.

He was obviously tired and Regina couldn't blame him. She held him while everyone greeted the newly engaged couple. Emma watched her and Regina turned her head to Emma.

"How can I help you?",she asked a bit annoyed.

"Why are you so bitchy right now? You should be happy.",Emma said and Regina chuckled humorlessly.

"Why? Because everyone else gets his happy ending but me? Even the man who ruined my life and manipulated me so that I'm a nice pawn in his game?",Regina answered.

"I was not even as bad as your mother.",Gold said and Regina turned her head to him.

"You were worse. My mother at least cared if I was alive or not. For you it never really mattered. I could have committed suicide without you being interested in. I was just something to form until you were satisfied with it... And leave my mother out of it. She could have become good but because of your fear of dying MY mother died and you survived!",Regina snapped at him.

"Because of your mind games I killed BOTH of my parents! The blood from both of them is on my hands and that's something I never wanted but you forced me to and if I wouldn't be bound to Henry's promise I would kill you for it! You are the true monster here and just because you helped dear little Snow no one can let you pay for the crimes you did!",Regina panted angrily. Her hands were fists. Emma had pulled Henry in safety.

"You are really crying over Cora that bad? She never did you good!"

"You manipulated her too before her wedding! You fed her thirst of power! And you aren't the best parent either! Look at your son! He wanted to go somewhere where you wouldn't have magic and instead of going with him ,you chose magic over HIM!",she screamed at him and suddenly felt the hard slap. She held her cheek like a scolded child.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Why? Because you are the dark one? I'm not afraid of dying! Kill me if you want but I'll talk to you how I seem it fitting!"

Gold lost his temper and he stepped further to her. He slapped her a second time and heard her quiet whimper. "You won't talk to your father like that! Do you understand me!",he snapped at her and gripped her arm tightly. "Go and only come back when you know how to behave.",she stared at him in shock.

"You are not my father...",She said and he growled.

"I am. And I know damn well how much I screwed up. So either way you go out or I'll throw you out but I won't let it happen that my child speaks to me in that way."

He pushed her to a door and caught her death stare before she just stormed out. Everyone was shocked and stared after her until Neal made a dash out of the room after Regina. He saw her running upstairs on the roof and quickly followed her. He feared that she would do something silly in order to proof how less she meant to their father. On top of the roof he saw Regina standing on the edge.

"Regina! You don't need to do that!",he said and she turned around to him confused.

"Do what exactly?",she asked and he quickly ran over to her and pulled her away from the edge.

"You thought... I would jump?",Regina asked confused and Neal nodded slowly.

"Why should I?",she asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know...I mean... what you said down there... and than what Papa told you... I think that's pretty much for a day..."

"But no reason to kill myself.",Regina answered and Neal led her to a bench where they sat down. "It's just... he apparently knew who I was and he still chose to manipulate ME. I know that I'm not worthy for many things but that even my own father thinks that low of me..."

"You are worthy so many things, Regina. Don't make yourself worse than you are.",he said and Regina sighed.

"I just wonder why he never loved me... My biological parents never loved me, Neal... My mother removed her heart so she didn't have to love and my father simply doesn't...I shouldn't call him father. I had one. A loving one. He is just a sperm donor.",Regina muttered and Neal wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I thought that too a long time. Nearly 250 years..."

"But he loves you, Neal! I was just a fucking tool in his plan to find YOU. I never mattered.",Regina answered and started to cry. She let all the emotions come to surface which had been hiding in her for such a long time. Neal held her in his arms and just let her. He knew how it felt to be left alone by their father and he knew that it was even worse because Regina never received true love from her biological parents.

"Sh. Everything will be alright.",he whispered and kissed her forehead. He looked over her head to a figure in the dark and he knew that it was their father.

"Do you want to talk to him?",he asked and she looked up and followed his gaze. She shook her head and hid her face in the crook of his neck again. He stroked over her arm and sighed.

"He can be nice too...",he mumbled and Regina snorted.

"I don't care. He can burn in hell... he deserves nothing less.",Regina muttered and Neal chuckled. He watched his father how he slowly walked towards them.

"Talk to him. He wouldn't be here if you wouldn't mattered to him.",Neal whispered and Regina sighed. He wiped her tears away and slowly stood up.

"We'll see each other downstairs again.",he told her and she nodded.

Neal walked back to the stairs and left the two of them alone. Gold sat down next to her and directly saw her getting rigid. He sighed.

"I'm sorry.",he said and tried to catch her face.

"You aren't.",she answered and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I never knew until your mother died.",Gold told her and Regina laughed.

"The dark one wants to tell me that HE the omniscient didn't knew that he had a daughter? Really? You know what? I can deal with the cold side of you but I don't need these lies. You lied to me my whole life so stop it now.",Regina snapped at him and turned to him. Gold saw how she fought against the tears and he looked down.

"I promise you. I didn't knew... Cora... she told me when she wanted to kill me. She told me before you entered the room with her heart. She tried to taunt me after I told her that you would always argue against her and protect your beloved ones and that this would be her weakness and she asked me what I would knew about children's love because I successfully abandoned one and destroyed the other one while I tried to get the first one back... and I was confused, so I made a test and... and I AM your father...",he told her and looked into the brown eyes she definitely had inherited from her mother.

"Are you regretting manipulating me? Did you regret it before you knew about our relation?",Regina asked and looked back down on her hands.

"Yes. I do. Even more when I found out about the relation. I never wanted to hurt my children like that... but back than... my need of finding my son was too big than that I even thought about what I did to people along the way.",he told her and she looked back to him. He just pulled her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I still hate you.",she mumbled and he smiled.

"i know.",he whispered back but he knew that it would be all better now. She snuggled closer.

"We still have much to talk.",she told him and he nodded.

"Not today. Today we'll celebrate. There is still tomorrow.",he answered and kissed her head. "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

They got up and they walked with his arm around her shoulders back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thought I continue a bit :D **

It was a few days later since Regina found out about Gold being her father. She felt still angry with him but it also made her kind of happy. A part of her family was still alive. Her father and her half-brother... and her nephew. Henry was her nephew now and not her son. Well, he was her son but also the son of her brother and that made him biological to her nephew. She smiled slightly when someone knocked against her front door. She got up from the couch she had been sitting on and walked over. She opened the door and was faced by her brother who smiled sheepishly. "No, I don't hang from the ceiling with a rope around my neck." Regina said and stepped to the side. Neal entered and smiled saddened. "I promise you, I would kick your ass then. Even if you are dead." He told her and she smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he smiled. "Taking you out. Even if papa shocked you doesn't mean you need to lock yourself away." He told her and she grinned. "Fine." She answered with an amused eye roll and an exaggerated sigh. They giggled and Neal ushered her upstairs. "Come, dress and then we go to Granny's." He told her and she smiled. "Give me 10 minutes." She answered. "10? Just leave the make-up gone." He told her and Regina glared at him. "Hey, I'm 286 years old and still handsome. No one will notice your wrinkles." He teased her and she snorted. She quickly walked upstairs and tried to find a good dress. After she finally found one which she didn't find distasteful.

She walked downstairs and her brother studied her. "Nope. You won't wear a dress today." He said and she looked at him speechless. He lifted her up and flung her playfully over his shoulder. She squeaked and giggled then. "Neal!" She huffed and he giggled too. He brought her to her bedroom and sat her down. "What kind of pants do you have? And before you think of me as pervert I mean jeans or stuff like that." Neal said and Regina hit him playfully. "Why is it so important?" She asked him and he smiled. "Because that can be something like a new start. The Evil Queen didn't have family... but Regina does... and you just dress much too often like your old self." He told her and Regina opened a drawer. He gasped when he saw the many jeans and shorts in there.

It was summer so he decided for hot pants and held them towards her. She looked doubting and took them. She slipped into them while he searched for a nice shirt and kept her dress on for the time being. He gave her a red top and she raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't own these things if you don't want a friend or family member force you to put these things on." He said amused and Regina chuckled. "Turn away." She ordered and he obeyed. She quickly changed and studied herself in the mirror then. "Can I look?" He asked and she hummed. He turned back and smiled. "You look beautiful, Regina." He said and she blushed. "Thank you, Neal." She answered and he smiled. "Come. Do you own by any chance sneakers?" He asked and she nodded. She went into the closet and quickly put her shoes on before she came back out.

"Good. Now let's go. I want to show you off." He teased her and she chuckled. They left the house and Regina hooked her arm through his offered one. "Thank you." She said quietly and he nudged her softly. "You are my little sister. I have to look out for you." He told her and she smiled slightly. "I found you for our father... that's the least what you can do for me." She teased him and he chuckled. "And I thank you for that. Because of you I found papa. I found my son and I found Emma... even when she doesn't love me anymore." He told her and she could hear his sincerity. "Henry is my nephew." Regina said and Neal thought about it. "Mmm. You are right. And that all because I was a fool and papa never gave me the talk." He said with a cheeky grin and Regina shuddered. "I hope we never have to hear that from him." Regina said and Neal laughed.

"Yeah, me neither. But he won't have it with me anyway because I already have a son. Maybe with you but not with me and I'm dying to watch this moment between you two when he starts it." Neal teased her and she made a gagging sound. "Please no! I endured so many things but that surely would drive me into suicide." Regina said with a soft smile and he looked at her. "Whenever you need someone... just talk to me okay?" He told her serious and Regina nodded. She liked having a brother, she decided. They arrived at the diner and entered. He led her to a booth and they sat down together. They talked for a few minutes before Ruby came and placed a coffee in front of Regina and a water in front of Neal. Regina looked surprised and studied her coffee.

"How did you know that?" Regina asked confused and Ruby chuckled. "Someone paid it for you." She just answered and then pulled her block. "What do you want to eat?" "Pancakes." The siblings said simultaneously and grinned at each other. Ruby smiled and Neal excused himself quickly. "Orange juice, please." He added and then walked to the restrooms. "How are you, Regina?" Ruby asked softly and Regina shrugged slightly. "Don't know yet... it is weird... and kind of disappointing." Regina answered and Ruby sat down on Neal's seat. "It's nice having a brother... Neal is really nice... but having Gold as father with that history... it is weird..." Regina explained and Ruby smiled softly. "I bet it is. But I also believe that he is truly sorry for what he did." Ruby told her and Regina nodded. "I know... it's just..."

"What he did to you hurt you pretty much and you can't just ignore it because it made you to the person you are." Ruby said quietly and Regina nodded. "Does this make me to a bad person?" Regina asked and Ruby shook her head. "It makes you to a human. Something not many of us have seen of you." Ruby teased her and Regina smiled amused. "Who paid for the coffee?" Regina asked and Ruby smiled cheekily. "That very handsome guy there at the bar." Ruby said and nodded to a blonde who was sitting with his back to them and tried to sneak a look at Regina. "Which guy?" Neal asked and startled them. "The blonde one over there." Ruby said and Neal looked at the guy. "That's Sam..." Neal said through gritted teeth and Ruby grinned amused. "I'll tell him to watch out." Ruby laughed amused and walked away.

Neal sat down again and Regina tilted her head. "Who is Sam?" Regina asked and Neal sighed. "My new working colleague. Likes to have one-night-stands." Neal answered curtly and Regina tilted her head. "You don't like him. Did he flirt with Emma or what?" She asked him and he pouted. "No. He didn't. But you are my sister and I'll surely won't let anyone use you once and then drop you." He answered. "It's flattering that you already have so deep brotherly feelings for me but I don't need anyone to watch out for me." Regina told him and he shook his head. "You take all the fun away... I always wanted a little sister whom I could protect from bad boys." Neal said and Regina smiled slightly. "Fine. But even I just want fun sometimes and nothing on long term." Regina answered and Neal patted her hand. "Not. With. Sam. He is off limits. Otherwise I have to hear it at work all the time and I certainly don't want to have to hear things like that about you." He told her and she grinned.

"No?" She laughed about his mortified face and patted his hand too. Soon their food arrived and they ate before they left. Or rather, Regina went to use the restroom while Neal walked over to Sam and grabbed him by his collar. "Leave my sister alone." He growled and Sam chuckled. "Isn't it rather her decision than yours? I bet she wouldn't deny me." He answered and Neal pushed him back. Regina came out of the restroom and watched her brother and Sam. She walked over and heard the last part of Sam's talk. Regina wrapped an arm around Neal and pulled him away slightly. "Oh, Sam... You know the difference between all the other women and my sister? She is smart and knows what a disgusting pig you are." Neal said and Regina smiled. "True." She added and pulled him out of the diner. "What do you want to do?" Neal asked and they passed their father's shop. Both looked at it and Neal watched her closely.

He stopped and Regina sighed. "Get in. I'll wait here." Neal said and Regina shook her head. "You have to. Go. I promise it will be alright." Regina bit her lip and stared at the door. She nodded and entered the shop. She took a deep breath and looked around. No sign of her father in the first room and she hesitantly stepped further into the room. Gold came from the back room and stopped surprised. "Regina..." He breathed out and slowly walked towards her. "Gold..." She answered and he smiled softly. "You look... different. But still as beautiful as always." He said and Regina blushed. "Thank you... Neal forced it practically on me." Regina answered. "He is waiting outside." "I'm glad that you two get along." Gold said and Regina nodded. "Me too... it's... refreshing to have family to look out for you." Regina answered and Gold sighed.

"I'm sorry that I did such a crappy job at that. But I promise, Regina. I will be better. For both of you. You and your brother." Gold said and Regina tilted her head. "Who wrote the book?" Regina asked and Gold sighed. "I wish I would know... I would've rewritten our story... A story where you, your mother, Neal and me would have been a family..." He said saddened. "_My_... mother?" Regina asked confused. "I loved her... she was the one... I never loved someone as much as I loved her... and I will never... And still I chose my life over hers... what kind of disgusting human being can do that but also still say that he loves that person... Your mother wasn't the most easiest one... but she was the loveliest." Gold said and Regina looked down. "I'm still a bastard." Regina said and Gold hesitantly took her hand.

"If your mother would have chosen me you wouldn't be one... and you are only a bastard in the eyes of the past... for me you are my stubborn, adult daughter who likes to kick ass and being a dominant bossy leader." He said and Regina had to smile amused. "I always cared for you, Regina. Alone from the fact that you are Cora's... I was always jealous of Henry because he was able to have such an intelligent beautiful daughter... and I was pretty proud when I found out that Cora had lied and you were mine. That was one of the best days in my endless long life." He told her and Regina studied him. "You were proud?" She asked insecure and he nodded. "How couldn't I be? You managed to trick me too when you casted the curse. And that's something only really smart people can do. I always admired the bravery in your heart. I admire how you feel with your whole soul and not only with your heart... I couldn't wish for more." He told her and Regina felt a tear running down her cheek.

He wiped it away and pulled her in his arms. "I know that we are not even close to talking about everything but I want you to know that I love you." He told her and she nodded. He kissed her head softly and kept her close. Neal entered the shop and smiled softly. He joined their hug and the two men held their youngest addition of the family tight in their arms. "I love you too, papa..." Regina said quietly and Gold smiled with teary eyes. Neal smiled softly and soon they parted again. "Ice?" Neal asked with a cheeky grin and they smiled. "Why not? But we should ask Henry otherwise he will feel left out." Regina said and the two others chuckled. "As you wish." Gold said and Neal pulled out his phone.

**TBC...?**


End file.
